One and Only
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Kendra Hart and her family are supernatural creatures. They move to Forks, where her father becomes a doctor and quick friends with Dr. Cullen, who invites their family to his home to meet his family, knowing that something is strange about the Harts. Kendra quickly becomes the enemy of Rosalie while falling in a love/hate relationship with Edward. OC


Kendra Hart crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her mother argue with the gate attendant.

"This is completely ridiculous." Kendra hissed. The four of them, Kendra, Jeff, and their parents had just missed their connecting flight into Seattle, and they were now apparently stuck in Vancouver for the next 16 hours.

Kendra looked at her mom, who appeared to be losing whatever argument she was having with the gate attendant, Jan. Jan had been extremely _unhelpful_ so far, and had insisted that their only option was to stay the night in Vancouver and fly to Seattle tomorrow. Kendra's parents had not been pleased. That was why her mother was still standing at the gate, talking expressively with her hands, and why her dad was pacing a few yards to the left, on his phone, looking more and more frustrated.

"Well?" Kendra snapped, when her mom was within talking range.

"There's nothing she can do." She replied exasperatedly "Every other flight is booked solid, they can't possibly fit us in until tomorrow."

"What?" Kendra roared, somehow turning 'what' into a two syllable word.

"Airline said the same thing," Her dad interjected, "they offered to compensate us with some travel vouchers, but that won't help us tonight."

"They've set us up at the Radisson Hotel; it's just outside the airport." Her older brother, Jeff said, trying to be optimistic.

"Who do you people think you are?" Kendra was yelling at the gate attendant, who had paled a little, and whose eyes were wide with shock.

"You can't just make us miss out flight because YOUR plane was running late and then not wait for us even though we paid for out tickets!"

Kendra was still raging and her parents were just watching helplessly while Jeff was marching up to retrieve his sister before things got dangerous.

"...it's not our fault, _Jan_, that you hate your job or that you never bothered to obtain a profession that doesn't require you to wear that HIDEOUS…"

Jeff knew that words would be ineffective, so he just grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her before she could get them thrown permanently put of the airport.

"Hey." Kendra snapped, her attention off of Jan for the moment, and all of her fury aimed towards Jeff.

"She's sorry." Jeff said quickly to Jan, continuing to pull Kendra away.

"What are you doing?" she turned back towards Jan, "I'm am NOT sorry!" and then back towards Jeff, "Hey!…let go!…Jeff!…come on!"

They had attracted quite a lot of attention by the time Jeff was pushing Kendra back through security, their parents trailing behind.

"I won't forget this!" Kendra yelled back towards Jan, and Jeff was finally able to let go of her now that she couldn't go bounding back through security. There were still a lot of people staring at them, and their parents shaking their heads, already knowing how Kendra was. "Well…" Jeff started. "How 'bout that hotel room?"

"This is ridiculous." Kendra muttered.

"Yeah, I think you have made it well known to the _entire airport_ that you think this is ridiculous!" Jeff snapped back, and Kendra looked surprised, though not bothered by his annoyance.

"What's with _you_?" she asked.

Jeff gave her a disbelieving look, because that was a _really_ stupid question, but then just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You. Hotel. Now." Kendra shrugged, her casual calm a stark contrast to the hysterical fury of a few minutes ago.

They headed off towards their hotel for the evening; with the only repercussions of Kendra's freak-out (besides the obvious embarrassment) turning out to be that a ticked off Jan had called the airline and made sure that they didn't get their ticket vouchers after all. Jeff figured it wasn't that big of a deal considering that at this rate, his family was probably never going to travel again.

X*X*X

Kendra said goodbye her brother and leaned on the wall as he picked up his suitcases and walked out the front door. He was going to college; he had just stayed with them in Forks for the first week before he went to Connecticut to get an apartment near Yale University, the college he would attend when school started. He wanted to go ahead and get use to the area before attending the school.

Kendra couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother overdramatic reaction to Jeff's leaving. _It's not like it's even the first time_, she thought. They've been living separately in their realm for nearly twenty years before wanting to visit the mortal realm again. Kendra and Jeff went along because they haven't been to the mortal realm in years. Jeff wanted to go to college and Kendra just wanted to relax. Their dad had gotten a job as a surgeon in Forks to make them blend in.

"I have to attend _school_?" Kendra shrieked at her parents, two days after Jeff left.

"You still appear high school age, so we though it would be better if you went to school, we would blend in better." Her mother tried to explain.

"If I knew that then I would have went to college with Jeff." Kendra muttered. It wasn't school that she didn't want to attend, she loved to learn new things, but what bothered her was the fact that she would have to attend it would a bunch of immature _children_ who are twelve times younger than her and teachers whom she could easily be the great, great grandmothers of.

"There might be some animal drinking vampires there." Her dad said, looking in thought.

"Animal drinking vampires?" Kendra asked, only vampires whom feed off humans are still in the mortal realm, the vampires who feed off animals are usually found by the court and asked to come to their realm to live an undisturbed immortality.

"I went to check out my new workplace this morning and met a man named Carlisle Cullen; he had golden eyes and the scent of a vampire all over him." Her dad explained.

"Really Oliver," Her mother stared wide-eyed at her husband "I thought all the golden eyes vampires preferred our realm?"

"Yes Megara, but it appears as if they were never found by the court." Oliver mused before looking at Kendra again "When I told him that I had a daughter who was going to attend the high school, he told me that he had five children who attend Forks High."

"I never agreed to attending," Kendra said to herself "Anything else?" Kendra asked her dad. There was nearly a month before school started, and she knew that she would have to find something to occupy her time.

"Yes, I wanted to wait until later on but Dr. Cullen has invited us to come to his house tomorrow afternoon to meet his family and I've accepted." Both Oliver and Megara tense, knowing the legendary temper of their daughter.

Kendra only nodded, "He could probably smell that you were different and wanted to confront you about it," She muttered before standing "Okay, I'll be ready by five." She said before she left.

Her parents could only stare at their daughters retreating figure, they knew how she hated meeting new people and were completely surprised at the fact that not only she agreed but she did it without an argument. They can only hope that she doesn't lose her temper when she meets the Cullen's.

* * *

**PREVIEW  
**

**Preview of chapter 2  
**

**Kendra glared at Rosalie, her hand clenched as she tried to control her temper.  
**

**"I cannot tell you how much I want to light your little blonde self on fire and dance on your ashes. I have a very limited patients and I can light your pale ass on fire before anyone can stop me."  
**

**Rosalie smirked, unfazed by the threat "I'd like to see you try."  
**

**Kendra smirked herself and every Cullen screamed as the area around Rosalie lit in bright orange and blue flames, slowly closing in on her.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you guess what Kendra and her parents are? How will meeting with the Cullen's go? Why are Rosalie and Kendra enemies already?**

**Find out in the next chapter and review for this chapter.  
**


End file.
